


Love at first... words?

by The_Sudoku_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: (Mostly) Wholesome, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brainwashing, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hypnotism, Mind Control, No seriously theres more plot than porn for the first few chapters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Romance, like a lot of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sudoku_Writer/pseuds/The_Sudoku_Writer
Summary: Paul has had trouble with his love life for as long as he could remember, it wasnt that he was ugly or he was a bad person, he just lacked any sort of charisma. This all changes when he suddenly manifests a strange ability that allows him to make any woman completely obsessed with him, making willing to obey and desperately trying to please him.  This
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Bound together by words

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here's a new story that I've decided to finally start writing. I'm going to actually try my best to stay consistent with this one, and also most of my communications and announcements will most likely be in the notes of the chapters of this work. This peice is not just a story I thought up of in one or two nights. I've spent most of my time waiting on my new computer planning out the overall story arc and what I'd like to do with this series. I hope everyone who reads this can appreciate the amount of effort I've put into this.
> 
> Also every chapter after Chapter 1 will be in First Person, writing a story like this in third person is very weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have a complete explanation for my absence over the last 2 months in the next chapter of slimy tentacles. 
> 
> Spoiler: Narcissist parents are the fucking worst, and learning to drive in a third-world country is a pain in the ass.

Paul was not very good at communicating with others. His otherwise pristine way with words seemed to fade away whenever he was face to face with another person, but he was able to manage with that. Speaking to women on the other hand, was an entirely different ball game. Whenever Paul attempted to speak to the opposite sex, he'd feel like he suddenly forgot how to form proper sentences, a trait that demolished any thought of a potential love life for himself. He never understood how to actually approach a woman in order to even start a casual conversation, and eventually, he ended up just avoiding talking to women entirely.

Paul sighed, clearing his mind from his shortcomings in his social life as he made his way towards his local convenience store. He needed some more of his favourite breakfast, which he also had lunch and dinner, good ol' microwave ramen. Unfortunately, the convenience store had only 15 cups of his favourite brand, so he had to get something else to make up for the 2 days he would have to wait for the store to restock.

Paul decided cereal would be the best option, as it would cover for any other days that he didn't have any ramen to eat for breakfast, lunch or dinner. Browsing through his limited options, Paul was able to pulled 2 boxes that he would be able to eat Oreo O's and Cheerios. Being allergic to peanuts, he wasn't exactly overjoyed that the majority of the cereal to choose from consisted of a bunch of Reese's Puffs rip-offs. He decided to go with the Cheerios and moved on to pay for his stuff. 

While paying, a lone bar of chocolate that he'd never seen before caught his eye. It was named Dream Come True, and it's design was a bit, unique in comparison to other candy bars he'd seen. Instead of using any sort of bright or contrasting colors, it was a rather bland shade of gray with its name written in a dark shade of violet. No special designs or patterns were visible, and to Paul, it seemed very unusual for a candy bar to be so subtle with its design. He decided to buy it as well as his other stuff, it was the last one remaining, so he might as well taste it for the first, and probably the last time.

Paul ate the chocolate on his way back to his apartment, for how shady the wrapper looked, it was surprisingly tasty, and before he knew it, it was all gone. He threw the wrapper on the ground as he approached the entrance of his apartment complex, and it was carried away by the wind. As Paul was about to pull out his key to enter the building, he collapsed.

***

"PAUL! PAUL CUNNINGHAM! CAN YOU HEAR ME!??!" A muffled voice called out. "Alright everyone stand clear he's coming through,"

Paul slowly opened his eyes, squinting as they were met by harsh sunlight, he must have been out for about an hour or two for it to be nearly noon already.

 _So much for my breakfast plans,_ Paul thought to himself. He tried to get up but he was held back down.

"Please don't try to move much, you just passed out of exhaustion it seems," a feminine voice warned.

Paul froze up. This was one of the exact situations that he dreaded, one where he had to communicate to a woman for something vital, but he would be unable to do so. 

"Are you hurt anywhere? Do you feel like you have a concussion or any brain major damage?" The woman asked.

Paul meekly shook his head, he just wanted out of this as soon as possible. He built up enough courage and dared to face the woman that was talking to him. His eyes widened in awe of how pretty her face was. Her skin was smooth, and it seemed like it glowed even in daylight, her eyes were perfect ovals, and her amber irises reflected the sunlight beautifully. He quickly averted his eyes in order to remain somewhat composed. She noticed him, and her anxious, worried look turned into a warm and caring one.

"Alright Paul, can you still speak properly?" She asked. 

Paul nodded, then abruptly blurted out "Y-yes, yes I c-can." His face reddened as he heard her say his name for the first time clearly. 

"That's good to hear," she stated, "Alright, it seems that everything is in working order with you, so my job here is done." She stood up and held out a hand to help Paul up. He hesitantly reached out to grasp her hand, then she pulled him up to his feet.

"Uh... Th- Thanks... th-thanks a lot m-miss" Paul stammered. This was probably the longest 'conversation' he'd ever had with a woman before.

"Oh you don't need to call me 'miss', we're probably the same age," The woman laughed, "I'm Evelyn, nurse-in-training, it's nice to save you Paul." Evelyn joked, stretching out her hand to Paul, who was still an anxious mess of himself.

"O-Oh... right, thanks... E-Evelyn" Paul stuttered as he reached out to shake her hand. Evelyn's hand felt surprisingly rough for how small and frail it looked. Whether what happened next was out of his own depravity, or he subconsciously wanted his awkwardness with ladies to end at that exact moment, or maybe it was how he truly felt upon laying eyes on Evelyn. But regardless of the reason behind it, Paul suddenly burst out: "I-I love you Evelyn."

An awkward silence passed as Paul remained shaking hands with the woman he had just confessed his love to. Then his eyes widened as he realized what he just said and the weight it held. He quickly averted his eyes from Evelyn, in fear of her reaction. But no sort of retaliation or scolding came out from her.

Evelyn squeezed Paul's hand a little, catching his attention. Her eyes were pointed at the ground, and Paul heard her mutter something under her breath.

"P-pardon me," Paul stuttered, "I-I'm so so sorry, I d-"

"D-did you really mean it?" Evelyn asked. Her gaze was still directed at the ground and her feet were shifting in a restless manner, she seemed... nervous?

"I-I'm not sure," Paul truthfully replied

"Oh, a-alright then," Evelyn stammered, "let me help you up to your apartment." She sounded like she was holding back tears, but Paul couldn't guess why.

"N-no, no, I'm fine, really," Paul said, as he picked up his groceries and his keys, "y-you really don't have to I'll be fine."

"Please!" Evelyn burst out, and to Paul's surprise and concern, her eyes were filled with tears, "I insist, please let me carry your groceries for you." This sudden change in behaviour was worrying to Paul. Even though she had cracked a few jokes before, she had still remained mostly professional, unlike how she was acting now.

"Uh... okay then..." He handed one of his bags of ramen over to her. "M-my apartment's quite a ways up, and the lift just left this floor so..."

"It's fine, I can walk up the stairs with you." Evelyn responded.

They began to climb up the stairs to the 6th floor of Paul's apartment complex. Every few seconds, Paul would look over at Evelynn out of concern, and she still looked like she was ready to burst into tears but she was trying so hard to hold it back.

"Are... are you alright?" Paul asked, "Y-you seem like you're a bit... upset right now."

Evelyn's eyes lit up slightly, "Y-you're worried about... me?" She asked as they reached the floor of Paul's apartment. "Really?"

"W-well... yes," he muttered, "why wouldn't I be? Y-you look like you're so sad right now." 

"Yo- you really care?" Evelyn's eyes were filled with hope alongside the tears now.

"Y-yeah," he stammered, "look my apartment's right here so you can come in if y-" Paul completely froze as he realized what he was saying and doing; he had just unlocked his door and he invited a stranger into his home, a female stranger no less. Before he had time to think of how he could clean up the mess that he had just made for himself, Evelyn said something so strange that it stopped Paul right in his tracks:

"Oh master, I would absolutely love to come into your home!" she squealed.

She opened the door and happily strode into Paul's apartment. Any signs of her being someone who was nearly in tears just moments ago had vanished, as she lay down on the couch, face down and took a deep whiff.

"Mmm! It smells just like you master! I love it!" Evelyn's muffled voice called out.

Paul was still petrified, he just couldn't accept that what he was seeing and hearing was real. He just stood in the doorway, staring open-mouthed in disbelief. He started to felt light headed and dizzy, he took a shaky step into his apartment, and then fainted.

"MASTER!" Evelyn cried out as she rushed to his side. Paul's vision began to blur, then all went dark.

***

Paul woke up, this time, it was to the sound of sobbing. He looked around his apartment, and other than the fact that it looked noticeably tidier than before, he spotted Evelyn crying, her head in her hands on the coffee table.

 _Damn, it's a getting dark out,_ Paul thought, _also, what's the deal with Evelyn? Did she stay here and clean up my apartment this entire time? Why is she calling me master? What the hell happened?_ Paul slowly sat up, sighing. He assumed all those questions had long and complicated answers that he didnt want to know.

"Oh, master, you're awake!" Evelyn burst out, she wiped the tears from her eyes as she made her way towards Paul. She wrapped her arms around him, snuggling against his chest. "I was so worried! It was my fault you passed out again because I couldn't care for you better when you passed out before. I thought you hated me because of it, and I didn't want you to abandon me. I'm so glad you still care about me master!"

"W-why are you calling me that?" Paul asked "W-why do you keep calling me master?"

Evelyn's eyes widened, then she looked down and placed her hands on her knees."I'm sorry, I didn't know that calling you master would displease you. P-plesse, I beg you, what should I address you as maste- I mean Pau- I mean..." she stumbled over her words as her voice began to shake.

"A-anything that's comfortable with you is fine," Paul blurted out, not wanting to make Evelyn cry again, "but, f-for what reason are you calling me master?"

Evelyn's face shifted into a pout as she looked at Paul, "But, master, all I've ever wanted to do is to belong to you." She said it so casually, like it was the most normal thing in the world, "I just want to please you and make you happy, no matter what. How haven't you noticed yet?"

"B-but we've only known each other for about half a day!" Paul stuttered "Why are you so obsessed with me after knowing me for only a few hours?"

Tears welled up in Evelyn's eyes once more. "How could you say that master!" She sobbed, "Ever since you told me you loved me, I've tried so hard to do everything I can to please you, to get further approval from you! I want to be yours! In every possible way! Please let me be yours master!" She was bawling on Paul's shoulder now, holding onto him tightly as if she was clinging to her last strand of life.

 _So that's it,_ Paul thought, _this is actually happening. A woman's madly in love with me, up to the point that she's completely obsessed with me. All because I said that I love her while holding her. Anything I say or do that could hurt her feelings probably will have no long-lasting effects, but I can't stand to see her like this again. I guess I only have one option now, I need to set things straight._

Paul took Evelyn's hand "Evelyn, you need to stop crying," he said. There was something different about his voice now, he sounded more confident, more sure of himself. Evelyn looked up at him, she quickly wiped her tears away and continued to listen. "I'm not going to abandon you, not ever. Sorry if I hurt your feelings or worried you before, I promise I'll try to avoid doing that in the future."

Evelyn gasped in excitement, then she embraced Paul again. "Thank you! Thank you so much master!"

"If your wish really is to be completely mine-" Paul started.

"It is master! It truly is!" Evelyn blurted out.

"-then we have to set some ground rules that you have to obey, given our rather, peculiar relationship." He continued.

"What's strange about our relationship?" She innocently asked

"Nevermind that." He quickly switched the subject, "anyways let's get started on the important rules first, Eve. Is it alright if I call you that?"

"Of course master, I love it! Thank you!" Evelyn said.

"First up, you'll need to call me by my name when we're out in public, also I'm going to need you to be significantly less clingy when we're not alone." Paul stated.

Evelyn sulked, "But why master? Is there something wrong with how I talk? Is my voice weird? Am I-" her voice trailed off

"It's really hasn't got anything to do with you, just uh... most people won't react to your behaviour in a nice way, and I want to avoid any trouble for the both of us." he answered.

"If you say so master, I don't want to burden you." She still pouted as she accepted his rules.

"Secondly, I don't want you to give anyone the exact details of how our... umm... relationship started, if they ask how we met, let me handle things and play along as best as you can. If you're on your own or they specifically ask you to answer, then just say that we bumped into each other in the convenience store and it was love at first sight."

"Yes master!" Her reply was filled with enthusiasm. Seeing someone act like this, especially towards himself made Paul feel really uncomfortable, but he pushed through nonetheless. 

_If she's really been brainwashed to be like this because of me, I've really got to pick up the slack._ Paul thought, _Wait_... _holy crap! I've been able to hold a sorta real conversation with a woman for more than a minute now! No, don't get distracted, come on Paul, focus on setting things right._

"Next, you've got to keep attending your job as usual, you can't just stick with me all day, I've got a job too you know." Paul said. "Uh... also please don't leave your job or get yourself fired because of me, that would feel really bad on my conscience."

"But why master? Can't I just go to work with you?" She begged

"Well... no, not really," he felt bad rejecting her while she was begging, even if it was for her own good, "you need to keep working so that you stay active and healthy, also my job isnt exactly... conventional..." Paul was just online tech support, a job that he could pretty much do from the comfort of his home. It played the bills and it was convenient for him, so it was pretty much a win/win situation.

Paul yawned, even though he'd passed out twice in one day, he felt awfully fatigued after the events that had just occurred. He stretched his arms out and lay down on the ground. Evelyn joined in, cuddling up snugly right beside him

"Damn, I'm tired. I gotta get some rest," he announced, "those are the ground rules for now Evelyn, I can make up some more after we get some rest. Are you tired too?"

She yawned, "Yes master, I'm feeling a bit sleepy now..."

"Well then you can sleep here for tonight," Paul said, "but you'll need to go back to living in your own home after that."

"But why?!" Evelyn whined, "Please master, I couldn't stand being away from you that long!"

"Haven't you got a family?" Paul asked, "Friends? Neighbours? Aren't there any people you know who would care if you were gone?" He started to panic. This situation seemed like it was getting worse, but he was too tired to think straight. How could Evelyn be so out of it that she didn't even consider her family?

"But I don't want to go back to them master!" she moaned, "You're the only person I need in my life!"

 _This is hopeless_ Paul thought, _I'm not getting through to her, and she's being way too clingy for me to actually just shake off. There's gotta be a way to get her to stay in her home for a while._

"Alright Evelyn," Paul said, "It would really make me happy if you could go back to staying wherever you would normally live after tonight until we can figure something out, okay?"

"Fine then," she sniveled, "If it'll make you happy, I'll go back... but thanks for letting me stay with you tonight master!"

_All right, so as long as I say it'll make me happy, I think she'll do it. Just gotta make sure I don't contradict myself with that._

Paul stood up and stretched his arms. He'd really found himself in a rather complicated situation. He still didn't know all the details of why and how this was happening. Unless she was only temporarily like this, Evelyn would likely not stop seeking after him.

He sighed, _This day cannot get any weirder now, how the hell am I gonna deal with this situation in the long term?_

Pondered on these thoughts as he changed into his pyjamas in the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, splashed some water on his face to make sure that everything that happened wasn't some sort of lucid dream. But it was to no effect, he had to deal with everything that had happened. He strode out of his bathroom, hoping that he would have enough of an endurance to stress to deal with Evelyn's... condition. 

"Look, Evelyn, I haven't got any ladies night wear so I'm gonna have to give you..." Paul stopped in his tracks. 

Evelyn was in her underwear, in his bedroom, on his bed.Her body was well shaped, and the amount of work that was put into it showed. Her curves, while they were nothing too special, were defined and smooth. Her skin was well tanned and as smooth as silk, a stark contrast to Paul's own pale skin.

"Master," she called out, "I couldn't find anything that could fit me, is it okay if I just wear this? Master? Are you okay?"

Paul could feel his face reddening. He was definitely not prepared for this situation yet.

"Evelyn! Well... um... you see... the problem is..." Paul stumbled with his words.

"What's wrong master?" Evelyn asked, then she gasped, "Did I do something wrong? Do you not like how my body looks? I'm sorry master! Please forgive me!"

There was a silence that held for a few moments, the next few seconds felt like they stretched on for hours to Paul.

"Y-yes I-I mean n-no!" Paul stammered, he took a deep breath, and then continued as calmly as he could, "N-no Evelyn I don't think there's anything wrong with how your body looks, it's just... j-just... c-could you please put on some clothes?" 

"But there aren't any clothes that fit me well master!" She replied

Paul hurried back into his bathroom and returned with one of his old bathrobes.

"H-here, you can use this," he said, as he threw it onto the bed, "J-just change into it quickly!" He averted his gaze away from Evelyn's voluptuous body quickly. He just wanted to go to bed and get the day over with, even if it was only 8 PM. 

After Evelyn had successfully covered herself appropriately, Paul headed to his bed, hoping to get at least the slightest bit of rest before he had to deal with Evelyn again.

"Master!" Evelyn whined, "I can't fit on the bed with you!"

 _Can't I have peace for one minute?_ Paul thought _, I doubt she's going to let up on this if I just tell her no, and the idea of forcing her to sleep in the cold without a blanket doesn't stick well with me._

He shifted over to the end of the bed, "It's fine, I can make room." He grumbled.

"Yay!" She exclaimed. Evelyn hopped into the empty space that Paul had left for her, humming to herself merrily. She cuddled up with Paul as she slowly dozed off. She continued her humming for a few minutes, before she finally fell asleep.

 _This feels... pretty good..._ Paul thought _, The warmth of another person feels... different, if feels... nice. Maybe Evelyn being like this isn't as bad as I made it out to be_

Evelyn sneezed a little, and then, some rather unpleasant snoring began.

_Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, our accidental brainwashing protagonist, Paul meets up with his brother Hank, who grows increasingly suspicious of just how clingy Evelyn is. Paul fesses up to his brother, who tempts Paul to us his newfound ability for... less wholesome activities. Mischief ensues and Paul finds out some vital information about how his power works.


	2. Some words tempt, others control, and a few can break hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul gets to meet up with his older brother, Hank, a superstitious and rather dirty-minded man. Hank suspects that something is odd about Evelyn's clingy behaviour towards Paul, so Hank confronts him about it. Paul eventually confesses and explains his situation to Hank, and like the good big bro he is, he gives Paul some not-so-good advice:  
> Brainwash a couple of women into being sex toys for both of them for the night.
> 
> Things proceed to become very weird(and sexy, but mostly weird)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost every chapter from this point onwards will be in first person.
> 
> This chapter is extra long and coming out much sooner due to the fact that my fucking life sucks, my family were finally able to make me go insane last night and they've left me alone this entire day. I needed something to release some stress, so I just wrote this all day.
> 
> If anyone wants, I can _maybe_ start a mirror series which involves Hank getting the ability instead of Paul.

I woke up from what I would call an acceptable night of sleep. It wasn't bad at all, other than Eve's snoring, but damn does my head still hurt. I quickly glanced over to my side and sure enough, Eve was still there, holding onto me like I was her safety blanket or something. 

I guess yesterday really wasn't a dream, as much as I'd like it to be. Although it did feel nice not to sleep on my own for one night. Still, I gotta find a way to make sure neither of us get into any trouble or anything. God, how the fuck am I gonna explain my new "partner" to anyone that knows how I am? I sighed as I propped myself up, today was gonna be a long Sunday, that's for sure.

Eve groaned at my sudden movement. "Master..." she yawned, "I'm still tired master, please, just a few more minutes master." 

Oh right, she's still insistent on calling me "master", that's going to be really tough to get used to. I seriously hope that I won't get any weird stares if she slips up and calls me that in public, being an labelled an outcast and a creep is a horrible combination.

"Don't worry about it Eve," I said, "you can keep on sleeping if you're still tired. I gotta go use the bathroom, so I'd appreciate it if you let me get off the bed,"

She sluggishly moved her legs over and let go of my arm. That was surprisingly easy to get her to do... Oh right! If I say something'll make me happy, she'll do it, gotta remember that so I don't get either of us hurt by accident. I carefully climbed over her body to get of the bed, but unfortunately my body is only human, and I felt my crotch bump into something. 

Oh god, oh fuck. I had a fucking boner, and the hardest one I'd ever had up until that point. I looked down at the point of contact, and I was horrified to realise that my dick was touching Eve's lower waist. She began to moan eroticly from the contact. I just need to calm down, and slowly pull ou- I mean move out of the way. Dear god why is my mind so fucking dirty right now?

After avoiding _that,_ I made my way to the bathroom, but I was stopped by my cell phone ringing. I scurried over to my desk and grabbed it, before rushing back to the bathroom and locking the door behind me. Oh fuck, what the hell do I do? First up who's calling me?

I look down at my phone, it's my older brother, Hank. What the hell does he want, the dude rarely calls me unless he tries to get me into a situation that I'd hate, which usually involves large groups of people, including many judgemental individuals, such as every woman I've met, well almost every woman.

I answer him, I can't make myself seem suspicious, especially to my big bro. He's always overthinking stuff, and he'll probably assume I'm up to no good if I decline his call.

"Hank! Bro! What's up?" I ask as enthusiastically as I can.

There's a pause, then he responds.

"Paul, you never call me 'bro' unironically unless you're trying to cover something up," Hank states "Also no one talks with such high spirits at 10 AM on a Sunday, especially not you."

Damn he's keen, one aspect that I'm sure will never change in him.

"Well, I was just trying to sound as lively as I could," I lie, "I had a pretty good night's sleep yesterday." He's gonna see right through that.

"Of course you did, it's the weekend," he replied, and if I recall correctly you usually sleep in on weekends, you're never up this early, so I was surprised that you picked up the phone in the first place." He saw right through it.

"Well you see-" I began

"Honestly it doesn't matter, I just wanted to call you because I'm in the area, and I'd like to grab a beer or two with you quickly," he replied, "I know you don't drink a lot but I just gotta tell you something that's pretty important."

"Coffee." I said

"Excuse me?"

"I'll meet up with you for coffee," I explained, "in the local café, I'm not going to the bar."

"Hmph," he grunted, "fine then, I'll be there around 1 PM, don't flake on me."

"Alright, see you th-"

"Master!" Eve shouted as she banged the door, "Please can I use the bathroom?"

"Who's that?" Hank demanded "Was that a-"

"OKAY, see you in a bit bro!" I interjected.

I hung up the phone quickly after that. That did not end well. Shit, he's going to have a ton of questions for me this afternoon. This is such a mess, why did she have to need the toilet now?

I stood up and unlocked the door, meeting face to face with Evelyn. I would have given her some sort of lecture or scolding, but I was too tired to even make an angry face. I just held up my cell, hoping that would be enough to express my thoughts.

She gasped, "Oh! I'm so sorry master! I didn't mean to disturb your call!" She fumbled with her words, she was flustered. She bowed in apology, "Please, I beg of you, forgive me!"

I sighed, even if I wanted to, I couldn't stay angry at her for more than a moment. She looked so pretty and acted so innocent, oblivious to the fact that she had been pretty much brainwashed by me. It was my fault Eve was like this anyways, even if it was by accident.

"It's fine Eve," I breathed, "it wasn't your fault, you didn't know I had a call, so you can't be the one to blame. But yeah, in future, could you just act like we're out in public whenever I'm taking a call?"

"Alright master," she answered, "thank you for not being mad at me!"

I let her into the bathroom, and once she entered I collapsed onto my bed, then immediately jumped off. I closely inspected the sheets, and sure enough, there was a small patch of wetness on Eve's side of the bed and larger patch that was drier.

Was she getting wet from just sleeping in the same bed as me? And the wetter patch, was that from? My face began to turn crimson as blood and heat rushed to my head. The newer patch of wetness must have been from this morning's "incident" when my uh... private parts... made contact with her body. 

I pat my cheeks lightly. Come on! I need to snap out of this, I can't turn into a awkward mess again when Evelyn's around, I have to keep myself in control so that we can make this situation work. I looked at the time, it was 10:30 AM, I still had some time before I had to go meet up with Hank. Theres no doubt that I'll have to take Eve along with me, but Hank already heard her voice over the phone, and that's not even the start of my issues.

He's gonna be so fucking suspicious that I got a 'girlfriend' out of the blue, and he's gonna keep pestering me about it. He'll probably not believe me if I told him the truth, and knowing him, he'll probably think I drugged her or something. Fuck... why is everything so complicated now? 

The bathroom door unlocked, and Eve stepped out. please don't be naked, please don't be naked, please don't be naked. Fortunately, as I turned to face her, she was in covered in a towel, my towel, but at least it was better than the alternative. Water was still dripping from her long, burgundy hair. She looks so beautiful when she let her hair down.

"Master!" Eve called out, "I finished using the bathroom." When she said she needed to use the bathroom I guess she did everything at once... wait did she use _ALL_ of my toiletries? I hope that doesn't mean...

"Absolutely loved it master!" She exclaimed, "Everything in your bathroom smells like you! And oh, your toothbrush, I loved using it, it felt so nice!"

Yep, she's gonna be obsessed with my bathroom now too isn't she? How do even have a smell? I don't use any special cologne, all I use is just some regular deodorant and shampoo. I looked at the time again, it was already past 11AM. I had to get ready pretty soon, walking to the café took about 20 minutes, and I'd have to make sure that Evelyn was clear on what and what not to do. 

"Hey Eve," I said, "We'll be going out in a bit, could you get yourself ready?" 

"Yes master," she replied. It was always the same answer. It still kind of felt weird, I'd probably never get used to her calling me 'master'.

I sighed as I took an old towel from my laundry bin, today would likely be a long day.

***

"So are we clear on what we do when we meet my brother?" I asked

"Absolutely Paul!" Evelyn responded

It was 12:50, we were already on our way to the cafe as I went over the rules one more time. This had to turn out right, unless everything would be over too soon. This was my first time going out with a woman on my own... is this technically a date? No, I'm going to meet up with my brother, nothing more. Gotta stay focused so that nothing goes wrong.

Evelyn on the other hand seemed to be enjoying every moment of us walking together. She had hugged my arm once we started walking, rubbing her head against my shoulder, it felt unusual to me, but fortunately it seemed to be tame enough, because we didn't get any strange looks or words thrown our way. 

I truly hoped she understood how important it was that my brother didn't get overly suspicious of our relationship. Altough she perceived our relationship as completely normal and not out of the ordinary, which honestly still worried me.

The cafe was just up ahead, and it's 12:58, this was the moment that we'd been preparing for. Here goes nothing.

We enter the cafe, and I spot my brother sitting at a table near the back of the cafe. A gesture I thought was awfully considerate until I noticed that there were precisely 2 vacant seats at that table, the fourth chair that would usually be there was missing. Yep, he knew that someone else was coming with me, so I may be at a disadvantage here.

Evelyn and I make our way to the table he's seated at, and I nudge at Evelyn slightly. 

"Get ready," I whisper

She firmly nods, we've got this... hopefully. 

"Hey, Hank!" I greeted, "How are you doing?"

"Fine," he responded bluntly, "and who might you be?" He quickly added.

"Her na-" I started

"I wasnt asking you." He snapped 

"Oh, I-I'm Evelyn," she meekly replied, "it's nice to meet you." She smiled weakly. This wasn't going too well.

"Alright, take a seat you two," he gestured towards the empty seats. 

"So Paul," Hank said. "What did you do to her?" Jeez he's cutting right to the fucking chase.

"D-didn't you say you wanted to t-talk about uhh... something important?" I stammered. I guess this is how it feels talking to real people again, I did not miss it.

"Don't change the subject Paul," Hank demanded "That was just my way of getting you to meet up with me at the bar, but for some reason you uncharacteristically insisted that we meet up here, at the cafe. Now you've got a lady holding onto you like you've known each other for years, even though you're hopeless when talking with people, let alone women." 

Goddamn he's just as sharp as ever.

"So," he said "I'll ask one more time. What did you do to her? She called you master when you were on the phone with me, what did you do? Drug her? Torture her into submission? Or was it something worse?"

"I didn't do anything like that to her!" I yelled, standing up and banging my fist on the table. Heads turned towards our direction for a moment. I shrunk back down into my seat. The mood of the cafe returned to normal. "I-I mean it, I didn't do any of that to her," I muttered, embarrassed at my outburst.

"You didn't do anything 'like that', so you did do something." Hank deducted, "But you clearly feel guilty about it given your abnormal reaction." 

At least Hank doesn't think I'm a fucking creeper or anything. Who the fuck does he think he is, my interrogator? I open my mouth to speak, but I get interrupted.

"Look Paul," Hank says, his tone is more compassionate now, "I'm your brother, I know you're not the worst kind of person there is, but you really need to tell me what you did to Evelyn over here, it can be just between the two of us, I swear."

Damnit... why does he have to do a 180 and act so sincere all of a sudden? I actually hate myself for being so fucking easy to get info out of. He'll definitely think I'm lying if I tell him the truth, so hopefully he'll leave me alone if I just spit it out.

"Alright, if you insist," I said, "I think I accidentally hypnotized her into being like this."

Hank held his chin in his hand, "Wait... you're... are you serious?" He asked.

"Yup, 100%." I confirmed, "Its pretty dumb huh, anyways can we get som coffee now-"

"Give me some more details on what you did." Hank inquired. 

Wait, does he actually believe me? Surely not, right?

"Uhm... well I has just held her hand and said that I loved her, then she began doing all of this since then." I continued. 

"But mast- I mean, Paul!" Evelyn whined, "You said we shouldn't say anything about that to anyone!"

"D-don't worry Eve," I assured her, "we can trust Hank with this information." 

I hope.

Hank remained quiet for about an entire minute. Then he spoke again:

"Okay then, let's get some coffee."

As we ordered our drinks, I had trouble believing that Hank thought that I was telling the truth, even if it seemed that it was only up to a limited extent. The drinks came a few minutes later, but as the waitress left to tend to others, Hank called her back.

"Hey, uh... my brother here says he wanted to talk with you," Hank lied, "if you ask me, I think he likes you."

I looked at him in shock as the waitress gradually turned to face me. She looked me up and down quickly, and while her face wasn't one of disgust, it was certainly not one of interest. I looked back at Hank, who was mouthing to me: "Do the thing!" To which I was hesitant about. Did he actually think that I was telling the truth? Even if he did, would it even work again like it did with Evelyn? Questions raced through my mind, and the waitress started to walk away.

Without thinking, I grabbed her hand before she was able to get out of reach. She turned around to face me once more, and I forced myself to say the same words that I had once said to Evelyn.

"I love you."

Time seemed to stop for what felt like hours, but in reality, only a few seconds had passed. The waitress looked at me in confusion for a moment. In a flash, the look morphed into one of adoration, and just as quickly her face became red from embarrassment after looking down and noticing that we were holding hands. She hurriedly pulled her hand away and averted her gaze away from me.

"Y-you... you really mean it?" She asked, her voice was shaky and her entire body was shivering.

Unsure of what to do say next, I answered "Y-yeah... y-yes, I mean... yes"

She quickly scribbled down something on our bill, then gave it to me, before she hurried off.

Hank looked at me, eyes widened in disbelief. I held the bill in my hand, unsure of what to do next. I turned to face Evelyn who-

A resounding slap hit me right across my cheek. I looked up, and faced Evelyn, whose eyes were filled with tears, and the only word that could be used to describe the look on her face was anguish. The sheer amount of devastation that showed on her face was unbearable for me to look at. Was this... no, it was my fault. I had no words to say to cover up for myself, but for some unknown reason, I still seemed to have the audacity to croak out:

"E-Eve... E-Evelyn... wha... why..."

She left the table without saying another word, then she ran out of the cafe. I felt like a monster. Why did I just do what my brother said I should do, without even considering what Evelyn would think of it. Was it because I didn't think of her as a real person? Did I subconsciously degrade her in my mind? But... but that was the only reason I was able to comfortably communicate with her. How did this all go so wrong so quickly? I got up to go after her, but Hank put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Forget about her Paul," he said, "what does the note that the chick gave you say?"

"Oh... right.... that," the note was still in my hand, but, it didn't feel right to just let what happened with Evelyn just slide by so easily. "She wrote her phone number, as well as message to go with it: 'Please, don't worry about your bill, I'll pay for it myself. Call me after 3 PM, I'll be waiting, Kayla'... there's a little heart next to her name"

"Holy shit, you weren't lying!" Hank said, he was still amazed by what happened with the waitress. "Do you know what this means Paul? I'll tell ya, it means that we can have whatever woman we want!"

"But... what about Evelyn?" I managed to mutter, 

"Who cares? She's just one of many anyways," he replied, "you can just order any of the other girls not to get mad if you say you love someone else. What matters now is what we're gonna do tonight." 

What does he mean tonight? Does he expect me to just follow him and do whatever he-

"Don't even think about declining," he continued, "or else I'll tell the police you drugged that waitress girl"

Goddamnit, now he's basically blackmailing me... I won't have enough time to tell Kayla everything I told Evelyn, so the cops would definitely believe him over me. Guess I have no choice now but to play along.

"Good," Hank settled back down as he saw that I had accepted. "Now, let's start discussing how our plan will play out..."

***

It was 7 PM, my brother and I were in a motel that he had rented for the night. Kayla, along with another woman we had... well, I had brought along with us followed us into the room. 

"Now listen up, you sluts!" Hank yelled, "You two are now our personal sex toys for tonight, as well as m any other time that we want. Your pussies belong to us now!"

This was a side of my brother I'd never seen. He'd always acted sophisticated and charismatic whenever I was around, but now he's just talking to these girls like they're trash that he'd throw away as soon as he got tired of them. I tried to put up that act initially, but after a while, I just ordered the ladies to take orders from Hank as well. 

"Hey, Paul, which one do you want?" He asked.

"Huh?" The question surprised me, did he want to do it just like that? "Well... Kayla... I guess."

She squealed in delight as I picked her. She happily skipped over to me, embracing me tightly as she reached me. Her chest was pressed against mine, and she looked up lovingly at me when I hugged her back.

"Thank you master!" She exclaimed, "I'm so glad that you wanted to be with me tonight!"

"Alright little bro," Hank said, "I'll let you have this room with that one. I'll go rent another room for myself and this slut," he grabbed the other woman by the arm and marched out of the room.

"Have fun!" He shouted, before closing the door behind him.

Kayla reached down to caress my crotch. She snickered when I gasped at her teasing. Her flirty behaviour was probably due to one of the "improvements" Hank had made when I gave him control. I can't recall what he said exactly, but he just made these ladies' libido much higher than usual. 

Soon enough, after having Kayla be this close to me, alongside her teasing and her risque behaviour, my cock began to bulge underneath my pants.

"Ah, do you like it master?" She asked after noticing my erection, "May I please continue? Because... mmm... I feel so good too... aaaah..."

She looked like she was getting off to pleasuring my body too. Probably Hank's doing at work again. Even though I wanted to say no, even though every thing in my mind was telling me that this wasn't right. My body sang a different song.

"Yeah..." I said, gritting my teeth, "Yeah, keep on going." 

She started to hump against my thigh, turning both of us on even more. It was just too much for me to handle, I'd never had a real girlfriend before, let alone experienced any of this. I looked back down at Kayla just in time to witness her jump onto me, locking her legs around my waist before she proceeded to push her lips against mine. The feeling was completely new to me. A woman, locking lips with me, passionately kissing me as though we've been lovers for a lifetime. 

I began to lose balance, and we tumbled onto the bed. We both laughed for a little bit after we regained our senses. Then, Kayla began to unbutton her shirt, she was taking things up a notch now. She threw it off after she was done unbuttoning it, revealing bra, and her busty chest underneath it.

"Fondle me master!" She begged, as she began to take off her shorts, "Please, I wanna feel you touching me on my skin master!"

My body seemed to move on its own, even though I knew that this wasn't right. My arms reached out to grasp at her breasts, they were squishy, soft, and delicate, they felt nice to hold, and I couldn't stop myself from groaning out in pleasure. My eyes closed as the sensation of pleasure took over my body.

By the time that my mind came back to its senses, Kayla was completely naked, her clothes scattered across the motel room. She then leaned in dangerously close to my face.

"Master..." she coyly whispered into my ear, "I'm ready for you master." 

She lay down on top of me, and as I felt her skin press against mine, I realized that I was naked, except for my boxers. Whether it Kayla her who undressed me or if I had done it myself in the heat of the moment was unclear. She reached down to my crotch again. Now I was definitely fully erect, but I didn't understand why it didn't feel as good as it normally did.

As she ever-so-slightly removed my underwear bit by bit, I began to panic. I didn't see any condoms in anywhere, but Kayla seemed like she had the full intention of putting my dick inside of her unprotected. I opened the drawer next to me and frantically searched inside, only to come up with nothing. My panic increased tenfold as she completely took off my boxers and positioned herself to insert my dick right into her pussy.

"Ma-Master!" She panted like a sex-driven maniac, "I'm putting it in!" 

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. The entire scene began to play out to me in slow motion. I watched Kayla beginning her decent onto my cock, the look of pure estacy written onto her face. There wasn't even a shadow of an expression of worry to be seen on her face as she was about to put my dick into her. I couldn't stand it anymore, none of it felt right, and I finally acted on those feelings.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed, pushing Kayla off of me. "I-I can't do this."

"Master, what's wrong?" She asked, "Did I do something wrong? Please, I beg you, forgive-"

"Just go away!" I snapped, "Go to sleep! I just need to be on my own right now."

"But master I... I..." Kayla's words slurred as she began to doze off.

She fell down onto the the bed face first, still naked. Even now, I felt sorry for her, for what I had inadvertently made her do, and how her perception of love would likely be skewed forever because of me. I couldn't stand to look at the result of my own incompetence. I fumbled around the room, searching my clothes and putting them on.

I was about to leave, before I looked back and saw Kayla on the bed, sleeping naked. I couldn't leave her like this... it wouldn't be right... I picked up her clothes from around the room, before folding and piling them up as neatly as I could beside her. I left a note for her as she did with me when we first met, hoping it would be enough of an explanation for when she woke up.

Then, I ran all the way back to my apartment, sobbing at how pathetic I was.

***

It was already 10 PM when I arrived at my apartment. At first, I was surprised at how tidy it was in comparison to its usual state, but then I remembered why it was tidy, and the person who tidied it up. Evelyn... why did I even think that I could do that to her? Hypnotized or not, she was still someone who was madly in love with me, and I just threw it back at her face all for one night of sex that I didn't even want. 

I just felt like a complete piece of shit for the rest of the night, all that had happened today was too much. Even now, with the ability I posses, I'm fucking clueless with women, even when all they want is me. I closed my eyes and fell down onto my bed, it felt empty, like it usually did. But that night, even though my heater was on and my blanket covered my entire body, the bed still felt colder than it had ever felt before.

***

My Monday morning started with the sound of knocking on my door. I check my phone, its 8AM, and I have 12 missed calls, and 25 new messages from Hank, and 10 messages from Kayla. I rub my eyes as I get out of my bed. The knocking is growing louder and more rigorous.

"Who is it?" I call out. 

No answer, the knocking intensifies even more.

I unlock the door, and the knocking stops.

I grip onto the handle tightly. I wasn't very keen to open up and risk whatever would come next, butt it had to be done. I opened the door, and then I realized why the knocks were so loud and rapid. Evelyn, Kayla, and the woman Hank took with him last night stood outside my apartment block. Evelyn and Kayla of them had smiles on their faces, but the other woman looked as though she was stressed and unsure of herself, holding her forehead and constantly muttering to herself. I noticed that Kayla had brought in a backpack and a rolling suitcase along with her.

"Good morning master!" Evelyn and Kayla said in sync. The other lady just kept muttering to herself, unaware of what was going on around her. 

I invited them all inside hesitantly, and the trio sat on my couch. While Kayla and Evelyn sat down upright and attentive, their gazes fixed at me, the third woman continued to mutter to herself. She had bent forwards with her elbows on her knees and her head shaking in her trembling hands.

"Umm... excuse me miss," I said, walking towards the trembling woman, "are you alright?"

"What's happening to me?" She cried out, "Why can't I get you out of my head?"

This was new, she was aware of her unusual obsession over me. She didn't refer to me as master either.

"Why am I being compelled to obey you?" she continued, "You're a complete stranger, but you won't get out of my mind! Please just let me go, I just want to live my life like I used to... I won't say anything to anyone, please just let me go, I'm begging you."

Her actions was still bound to me by my ability, but her will was clearly against it, yet unable to fight it. The image of her trying to resist my control as hard as she could, but watching as she moved against her own will played in my mind. I felt even worse than I already did, because I'd likely caused this woman much confusion and stress since last night. 

"Okay, I'll try as best as I can to help you, miss..." I paused. I didn't even remember her name.

"Samantha," she replied.

"Alright Samantha," I said, "I'm going to try see if this is going to work, tell me if you feel different after this."

"Okay then," she still sounded unsure of herself.

It sounds cheesy, but Samantha's case just proved it's actually how this ability of mine works. The less I begin to care about or stay close to whoever is affected by it, the less effective it becomes. My control would have probably decayed naturally over a couple of days, but if my deduction is correct, this should do the trick too.

"Samantha, I don't love you anymore."

Those words felt bizarre to say to a stranger, but then again, saying the opposite is just as weird in this situation.

Her entire body shuddered a bit, then she looked back up at me. Her posture seemed different, she still looked stressed, but it was to a lesser degree than she was before. I looked down at her anxiously, hoping that I actually did something other than sound like an idiot to a stranger.

"It didn't work, not completely." Samantha said, "It feels like you're still in my head, but your presence less... oppressive in my mind."

"I'm sorry that I made you go through that," I bowed my head in apology. "I tried as much as I could to remove whatever influence I had over you. I beg of you miss Samantha, please don't tell anyone about this."

"It's mostly a blur in my memory honestly," she replied, "all I remember is that you said something to me, and after that it felt like you were the only person that mattered in the world to me. It wasn't too much of an unpleasant experience if I'm being honest. "

"Then you don't-" I stopped myself, it was probably not a great idea to tell her that my brother essentially forced her into having unprotected sex, especially if she doesn't remember it in the first place. "Nevermind..."

"Anyways thanks for that," she said, "I'm sure you did all you could to help me mast-, damnit, I nearly slipped into it again. Thanks Paul." She nodded at me and left my apartment. That went conveniently well, if I do say so myself... wait a sec, how did she get my address?

"Sorry that I kept you two waiting," I said, turning my attention to the two ladies who seemed to still be under my influence, "uh... Kayla, could you please give Evelyn and I a moment please?"

"Of course master," she said, she got up with her bags and made her way to the door.

"You don't have to go outside, you can just go into my room." I explained 

"Oh, of course, thank you master," she walked into my room and shut the door. I wonder what those bags are for.

I sat down next to Evelyn on the couch, "Look Evelyn I'm really-" I started

I was interrupted again, but not by a slap this time, but by Evelyn's warm embrace.

I looked down at her, surprised, then I returned the embrace, this time with real emotion. We looked at each other, her face was smothered her own tears, her anguish written across her expression. My face was filled with my regret, and my eyes began to become full with tears as well. 

"I'm sorry master!" she wailed, "I shouldn't have done that to you yesterday master! Please master, don't hate me because of what I did to you, I don't know what came over me. Forgive me! Please!"

She continued crying onto my chest, begging me to forgive her. Even though I should have been the one in her position, desperate, crying because of my actions and begging for her forgiveness. My own tears began to flow from my eyes. This isn't what love is meant to be like! This is all my fault, but she won't... she can't understand it because of me! I can't do this. I can't live with myself knowing she'll beat herself up over anything that I should take the blame for.

"I'm not sure you'll understand me Evelyn," I sniffled through my tears, "but I'll find a way to make everything up to you without hurting you again. I promise I'll get you back to normal. I can't make you bear my burdens any more."

She didn't respond, but I'm sure she understood what I was saying deep down, in some corner of her subconsciousness. Somewhere that was free from the influence of my ability. If I ever did find a way to fix her, I hoped we'd get to fall in love for real, but she'd more likely hate me for what I had put her through, and I wouldn't blame her.

We cried into each other's arms for what felt like hours. But in that moment of sorrow, I felt a minute warmth, like a flickering candlelight in the wind. The source of that warmth, that comfort, was shivering in my arms, threatening to dim and lose it's flame forever. But I didn't want that to happen, so I held on tighter, desperately holding on to the one thing that I refused to surrender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I wish I could draw. This story would definitely be better as a doujinshi or a manwha with visuals to accompany the writing. 
> 
> Anyways, sorry if the pacing of this chapter was all over the place, I'll probably fix it so that things fit better later on, but right now, I think I just need to cool off and do something else. 
> 
> Also, don't be surprised if a new chapter comes out tomorrow then there's a long break, this weekend is probably the only time where something like this would happen for a long time. My apologies.


End file.
